


I'll take you anyway I can

by Samwisejay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwisejay/pseuds/Samwisejay
Summary: Not long after the last jedi. Rey is on a mission. Kylo is searching for her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo had Rey by the wrist, the breathing coming through the mask and their foot steps the only sound. Stopping suddenly at a door he slammed in some codes and the door hissed open. Pulling her by the elbow into the room, She stumbled slightly looking around. It was plain with a bed and a fresher. He let go of her arm and walked towards the door, leaving her standing alone in the colourless room.

"Why have you brought me here?" She said quickly to his retreating back. Bewildered.

He paused and turned to face her in the door way. "I'm sure you've slept in worse places." His voice cold and emotionless through the mask. Hands in fists as he watched her.

She gave him a scornful look. She wished he didnt have the mask on. Wishing she could punch him in that smug face  
"Where is Poe?" She demanded. 

He didnt speak. He merely stood looking at her.

"I want to see him." She demanded again. She held her chin up, she would not let him intimidate her.

He tilted his masked head slightly, appraising her. "No" he said simply and walked out the door, it hissed closed behind him.

She ran to the door, trying to pry it open with her bare hands, then the force. It wouldn't move an inch. Their was no place to enter a code. It must only open from the outside. She glanced around the room, it didn't seem like a place for a captive prisoner. If it was though then maybe Poe was close by. She started to shout his name. After about 3 minutes of shouting with no reply she stopped. She reached out for Poe but felt nothing.

Idoit she though as she lay on her back in the middle of the room. It had been about 3 days. She refused to lay on the bed, stubbornly laying on the floor.  
A small square window would open on the wall beside the shower room, inside was a tray of food and a cup of water. Her stomach always growled hungryly but she ignored it taking only the water. After a time the square window would slide close and open again in a few hours with a different selection.

She thought about the Poe. Hoping against hope that he was okay. That he had gotten the help he needed and was healing. It worried her that he was alone with them. Yesterday, She had screamed and shouted. Kicking the door, Demanding someone tell her what's happening. Explain Poe's condition to her. No one had come. 

_**She had been waiting for Poe on a planet not far from the resistance base, and had watched in horror as the Falcon entered the atmosphere going too fast and in flames. TIE's following close behind. Clenching her teeth in anger and determination she sprinted in the direction the Falcon was falling. The ship disappeared from her view after going behind some trees.** _

_**Boom! The ground shook with the impact of the Millennium Falcon hitting the forest floor. Birds screamed into the air.** _

_**"Oh lord Poe" she shouted and urged her body on, leaping over rivers and fallen trees. She burst out of the forest into a clearing to see the Falcon had dragged deep skids into the dirt, taken out a couple of trees. Parts of it side had been ripped away, the flames slowly subsiding on the rear. It had taken some good hits. Looking up she saw the TIE's were circling now. She took a deep breath and ran across the clearing to the ship. Shots from the TIEs rained down on her. The missed shots throwing dust and debris into the air. Clouding the her vision. She squinted as she reached the badly damaged ship, entered through the torn side torn.** _

_**"POE!" She screamed. She scrambled over and under debris. Smoke was chocking her as she made her way to the cockpit. BANG. The ship rocked as it took the hit from the enemy. She had to get Poe and get out. The TIE's were intend on making this ship obsolete. Crawling under something she made it into the cockpit. Poe lay over the panel. Blood soaked his face. She tried shaking him but his body was limp. This frightened her more then the TIEs outside.** _

_**"No no no not like this." she said mostly to herself. She pressed her finger to his neck. Pulse. Faint but there. She began to pull him from the seat. Trying to throw him over her shoulder. She could hear lounder noises coming from outside. Was more TIEs showing up. How in the space was she suppose to get her and Poe to safely? Once her friend was secure over her shoulders she raised her hand and forced the metal panel blocking the cockpit entrance out the way. It smashed through the remaining flames and tore another hole through the rear of the Falcon. The ship groaned loudly then a crash as the roof at rear collapsed. Rey felt guilt and heartbreak and she took in the destruction of the millennium Falcon. If Han could see his ship now.** _

_**Something invisible reach out and touch her, Not physically but her presence. It wanted a response. He wanted her to know it was him. Ignoring him and taking one long shaky breath. Rey found the light.** _

_**Everything had went quiet. She couldn't hear anything outside. She shifted Poe slightly and moved to peep out one of the open wounds of the Falcon. At least a hundred stormtrooper were now standing facing the fallen Falcon, Unmistakable in their white uniforms with blasters pointed in her direction. But they barely held her attention. What did was the massive frame of Kylo Ren. Masked and formidable. The red from his lightsabre glowing deadly.** _

_**"You are surrounded. No where to run." His deep voice distorted by the mask. Twisting the lightsabre tightly in his hand.** _

_**Rey huffed as the weight of Poe weighed her down. Her eyes desperately searched for some escape, some  
way she could get Poe to safety. Blasters and a monster was her only way. Let's do this, she thought and with that stepped out in front of the enemy.** _

_**Moving carefully out of the old ship to stand before him. Poe hanging around her shoulders. She held her head high and build a wall around her mind.** _

_**"My Friend is dying." Not knowing why she told him this but needing to tell someone. His masked face hid his expressions but she could feel satisfaction pouring out of him. He had caught her. She was in no position to fight or negotiate not with Poe like this. She stared into the masked face knowing he stared back.** _

_**"And?" Kylo said and some laughter rose around her from the stormtroopers. Her eyes didnt leave the mask.** _

_**"I need to get him help." She answered honestly. She glanced around then, noticing the many ships that had landed. Including his silencer. She slowly placed Poe down onto the ground behind her. She checked his pulse again, faint. She tore some lose fabric from her top and wiped some of the blood from his eyes and mouth. Rising her hand grabbed for her lightsabre the blue light was suddenly dancing on the reflection of the white faces. The stormtroopers moved uneasily pointing their weapons at her more seriously now. Nobody made a move towards her however. Kylo Ren head moved down to glance at Poe then back up to her. She could feel confusion from him but it was gone as soon as it had came.** _

_**"Do you really think you'll win against us all?" he said coolly gesturing with one hand to himself and his small army. She glimpsed his hand tightening around his lightsabre.** _

_**She lifted her weapon up, standing in a defensive pose. "I will defend those who need to be defended." She spoke calmly back. Her eyes were everywhere, Catching every movement, the force hummed around her.** _

_**Kylo Ren lightsabre disappeared. studying her, he began to walk around, Circling her and Poe. "I dont want to fight with you today Scavenger." His voice casual.** _

_**"Then why shoot my ship out the sky?" He stopped walking. She felt stupid as soon as she had said it. Her ship. He probably had more right to it then she did. Surprisingly he didnt say anything but continued circling. She glanced at Poe quickly, was he paler? She felt a little sick. Kylo noticed the glance.** _

_**"Why are you here?" He was faced away from her now, looking back the way she had come running.** _

_**Strengthening her mind walls she answered calmly "scavenging"** _

_**He turned and closed the distance between them, standing ridged infront of her. She felt him pushing at her mind but she met his power with her own. Her nose wrinkling sometimes with her concentrate. The black mask showing nothing. Giving up he spoke coldly.** _

_**"I could help your friend." He said it as an after thought Like he didnt care either way which was probably true.** _

_**"Why?" she said too quickly. Hoping but not truly believing.** _

_**"Do you want him to live?" His breath hit her face. Blinking she nodded trying hard to read him. Why would he help? What was his plan here?** _

_**"Then let my men take him to our ship and we will do what can be done for him" he said simply.** _

_**"But why.. why would you? " she sputtered out. He watched her. She was sure he was smirking. Glacing back at Poe. Were his lips turning blue?** _

_**"Scavenger, you are caught. I could simply grab you now and leave him to die here." He said coldly. "Or should I put him out of his misery now." He added almost mockingly, his masked face tilting towards Poe again. "It might be a mercy"** _

_**Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted so much to smack thay stupid mask off his face . He did have her this was all true. She Knew that if he wanted her dead, she'd be dead. Kylo Ren knew that she was powerless now with her friend in such a bad way. She could maybe find a way to escape by herself. She had done it before but with Poe unconscious it would almost impossible.** _

_**"What is it to be?" He said softly through the mask.** _

_**"Help him" her arms fell slightly as the lightsabre lowered to the ground and was gone. She glared at him.** _

_**Kylo Ren waved a hand and stormtroopers started forward towards Poe.** _

_**"What are they doing?" Rey using her body to shield Poe** _

_**"Helping him" Kylo said. Watching her with interest. Three stormtroopers spread around Poe, lifting and carry him towards a ship larger then the TIEs. Rey started following behind. Alarmed at Poe lack of response.** _

_**"No. You'll travel with me." He said from behind her. The rest of the stormtroopers started heading back the crafts. A wave of white moving slowly. She glared at him** _

_**" I want to stay with him. He needs to wake up to a friendly face." She said as calmly as she could. She didn't trust this situation but if he was helping Poe..** _

_**"If he wakes up." His voice was emotionless. The threat hung in the air between them. She knew now what she had gotten herself into. Poe was with them now. One word or maybe even wave of the hand and Poe could be another loss for the resistances. Another loss for her. She let out a shaky breath, pain tighten her chest. But she had no choice.** _

_**"Follow." He said turning to walk towards his ship. Rey glanced at the millennium Falcon and gave a sad little smile. Looked towards the ship where Poe had been taken. It took to the air. Sighing she followed slowly after Kylo Ren.** _


	2. More then one danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't get how screwed she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sort my writing out a bit. I'm not great but I do enjoy writing the stories and the feedback I get. Thanks guys.

How long have she been here? It could have been weeks for all she knew, the colourless room giving nothing away. The food arriving every 5 hours or so was the only thing changing in the room. Giving in to hunger and realising that any escape would be impossible if she was weak, she had started taking a piece of fruit or bread from the food deliverys to keep her strength up. A rescue or an escape may happen at any moment, she had to be ready. Closing her eyes as she lay on her back on the hard floor, If she could get an idea of where Poe was or how he was doing. She would feel so much better.

The resistances had probably found the Falcon by now. They must know what had happened or a least guessed. Must be planning something, But she didnt want them to come here and risking their lifes, Knowing Finn would without hesitation but she didnt want him to die for her. Hearing the beeping at the door her body tenses and she rolls off her back onto her feet to face Kylo Ren.

It wasnt him. Instead a red haired man entered. His pale face showing a sneer , his hand held together behind his back. Three stormtroopers stand behind him. The first has a pair of cuffs the others point blasters at her. The red haired man gives her a look over and his sneer deepened, his back so straight she was sure she could snap it easily.

"Follow me girl. I warn you now, don't try anything. Your friend will pay the price for any disruptive behaviour." He spits at her. What! Did that mean Poe was not dead? 

"How is he? Is he alive? Is he awake?" Not bothering to hide her desperation for answers about Poe. The pale man smiled unpleasantly. 

"If you do as I say he will be." He said in what he thought was a commanding voice. He seemed to be enjoying the power he hand over her. He flicked his hand at her and the stormtrooper with cuffs walked towards her. Never taken her eyes of the red head, she held her hands out. 

"Where are you taken me?" She said coldly to him as the stormtrooper locked the cuffs around her wrists.

" I have some questions for you." With That smile still on his face he turned and walked out the room.

she was walking inbetween two of stormtroopers. The man who she now understood to be Hux, due to a passing stormtrooper addressing him as such, walking in front the other stormtrooper behind her. Walking down long corridors all looking very much the same. Hux turned suddenly and entered the interrogation room with the chair she had escaped from last time.The only thing missing was Kylo ren. Fear finally began to set in. For some reason these men hadn't frighten her but this room did. The stormtroopers led her to the chair and strapped her legs in before uncuffing her and strapping down her arms. Hux looked like he was enjoying this.

"Leave us." He said to them and his eyes didnt leave her defenseless form as they filed out. She and him stared at each other for a moment as the door closed and silences stretched out. He seemed to trying to intimidate her. She could have laughed.

"So you brought me here for?" She said as she tested the restraints on her arm.

"Since your last meeting with our Kylo Ren he has been more unpredictable then usual." He began to pace up towards her face then turn and pace back down to her feet. She didnt answer. In fact she didnt really understand how she was suppose to respond. She just followed his movement with her eyes. She wondered briefly if she should use the force but something told me it wouldn't work on his mind. He stopped pacing and glanced down at her. His eyes creeping over her in a way that made her teeth and hands clench.

"I think it's more then just the force" he said the last word with some distaste.

To repulsed by his wondering eyes to take in his words, she just glared him. Feeling vulnerable and exposed, wanting nothing more than to punch the ugly gleam out of his eyes.

"I guess your not completely unappealing." He said as if it was a complement. She snort and turn her face away from him. My arms and legs pushing at the restraints, Feeling his eyes on her face. Hux was obviously use to a different response from women. Maybe the power and money made him more attractive to most. He suddenly moved in closer, his face inches from mine. Remindering her so much of her first time in this room with Kylo Ren. 

"Were you a whore on jakku?"  
His hand reached out and touched her cheek and she recoiled in disgust. His mind open to her with the contact. He desired her yes but that wasn't the only thing. He wanted to win against Kylo Ren. Not in a fight as he could never win, but in someway if he managed to convince her to be his...

"Did you service our fearless Kylo Ren?" Hux had moved away from her. He was trying to hide is fury at her rejection at his touch. The plan wasn't going to well. Fear was creeping into him. A fear of running out of time.

"I never have and never will be a whore." She said calmly with a small smirk as she looked him up and down, shaking her head then looked away. He looked like a rodent to her.

"I bet you've been used more then the shared stormtroopers showers." He suddenly spat at her. Glancing at him now, His face redder then his hair and his lips almost pouting, for some unknown reason she began to laugh. Really laugh. Her arms pulled against the restrains as she tried to double over. She was pulled out of her hysterics by a hard slap across the face. It was more the shock of the hit then pain that made the laughter die in her throat. Looking at Hux she could see his rage. His lips near invisible with how hard he was pressing them together. Standing over her, one fist raised. Leaning in close to her again.

"Remember that I have the power here scum. Remember that I can and will do with you whate...

The interrogation room door hisses open and a stormtrooper entered.

"General Hux. Kylo Ren returned earlier then expected. He was been to the girls bunk room and found it empty. He.."

Hux interrupted him. "Take her back now." He didnt look at her and he strode from the room.


	3. If you dont, he dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo laying down the law

Rey was being nearly dragged through the corridors. Once again cuffed, two stormtroopers rushed her to her quarters. She felt some relief when they stopped outside her door . As the door opened She had time to see a black masked figure standing just inside, it moved and a flash of red ripped through the stormtrooper to her right . Flinching away from danger she backed up quickly, losing her footing and hitting the floor scrambling away till she was against the wall, Her cuffed hands going up to protect her face. Through her fingers she saw the all black figure was Kylo Ren. He stalked towards the other stormtrooper who was shaking his head and backing away from him, his white mask face looking at his fallen comrade, then at death himself. Rey glanced at the thing on the floor and quickly away. There was no saving that guy. His guts were on the floor beside him. Kylo Ren suddenly decapitated the other. His head rolling down the corridor in a wild path. Her eyes still on the head, she didn't hear him speak at first.

"Where were you?" He growled over her. His chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing. 

"I...I was-" she looked away from the head on the floor into the black mask. She lost her voice. He looked so menacing. He'd just killed two of his own men for lord knows what. What was he going to do with her?

He took a heavy step towards her. His hand tightened around the lightsabre. His other hand reached out and she was lifted off the floor by the force. Suddenly standing an inch from him, his free hand gripped onto her forearm. 

"Answer me?" He said as his grip tightened.

"It wasn't me. I didnt do anything. The guy. The red head. Hux! Hux wanted to interrogate me." She said breathlessly. She was still surprised and confused with everything that had just happened. Why did he kill those men? She was also uncomfortable with how close they were. She leaned as far back as she could.

The black mask stared at her for a long time. She had no idea what he was thinking but she could feel his anger. He spun on his heels and pulled her by her arm into her room, letting go as soon as she was inside. Rubbing her arm absently she moved away from him. She could tell he was looking her over. Confused by this behaviour. Through the force she swears she could feel relief emitting from him.

"You are not hurt?" He said through the mask. Looking at him in surprise she shook her head. Why should she be hurt? Is that what Hux normally did?

"Should I be?" She said quietly watching him.

His masked face didnt answer. They both stared at each other from across the room. Was Hux the real danger here? Her eyes looked down at the blazing red lightsabre. The same one that had struck down Han. No. Kylo Ren was the danger. She was sure she could snap Hux like a twig if needed. This man would not bend so easily, if you could call him a man.

"I want to see Poe." She demanded as the silence stretched. Arms folding across her chest. He didnt answer or move. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her calm.

"I want to see my friend." She said firmly.

"No" he said again simply. His masked face giving her nothing . She had a terrible feeling in her stomach. A horrible feeling that Poe may already be dead and they were just playing with her. Toying with her. 

"He's recovering" he added. She didnt know if it was the panic and fear in her eyes or the panic and fear he could feel through the force that had made him add more. Sure now that he could read her emotions easily if not her thoughts

"Is he awake?" She pressed.

"That is all I will tell you of your...friend." he said coldly.  
"What did Hux ask you?" She could feel his force in her head, searching through her memory of the Hux interrogation.

"Why are you asking if you're already in my head." She snapped at him. Annoyed at the intrusion. He seemed to think for a moment then he raised his hands and slide the mask off. Once again she was surprised to see the face beneath the mask. Brown eyes in a pale face surrounded by thick black locks. She wished he would put the mask back on, the mask made him easier to see as a monster. His demeanour was relaxed but he didnt answer he question.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation "He called me a whore." She said matter of factly. She hated having conversations with this monster. 

He nodded " he asked if you were my whore" he spoke like he was considering it. Rey snorted loudly and she was sure he smirked slightly. She suddenly felt like prey hiding from a predator who knew exactly where you were. His eyes making her self conscious, it was almost like he could see through her clothes.

"I would rather starve." She said sweetly a fake smile on her lips.  
"What is the plan for me and Poe?" She said . His eyes had never left hers and it was making her uncomfortable.

"I wish for you to be my apprentice. I can train you in the ways of the force." He finally broke the eye contact to look down at his lightsabre.

"If I refuse?" She said defiant, her chin jutting out.

He sighed and looking down at his feet, he took two long strides towards her. Looking up to meet her gaze "I'll walk down the corridor to where they are keeping your friend and I'll push this through his chest." He points the red lightsabre at her chest.

She tried to swallow but couldn't. She tried to think of things Poe could do to make him more valuable to the first order.

"He means nothing to me. His only use is that he can be used against you." He answered her thoughts sounding almost bored.

Surprised by his honesty she takes a deep breath. She had already guessed that Poe would he used like this. She wondered how damaged he was at this point. If he could walk and they could get to a TIE. Her mind went on planning until she realised he was reading all her thoughts with her. Throwing up as good a wall around her mind as she could. She wanted him out of her head. And out of this room.

"Why did you kill those men?" She pointed to the corridor outside her room, where the bodies of the stormtroopers still lay.

His eyes watched her then glanced over his shoulder to look at the dead stormtroopers. 

"They displeased me." He shrugged looking back at her, his eyes cold.

She laughed a joyless laugh. "Displeased you did they? Should I expect the same treatment if I displease you?" She said sarcastically.

He took in a long breath and ran a hand through his hair with annoyance.

"Orders were in place for you not to be spoke to by anyone but myself. Let us not forget how you escaped last time" he walked back towards the door as if to leave.

"As for you displeasing me, I have a different punishment in mind if you do so." He pulled the helmet back onto his head and left her room. The door hissed closed behind him.

She stood alone. Her arms snaked up for her to hug herself. What the hell did that mean? Different punishment. She shivered.


End file.
